I don't wanna be like that
by blindkitten
Summary: Grey Griffins Songfic. Natalia thinks over the things that Harley said about Brooke. R&R people!


I've decided that there are far too few Grey Griffins fanfics, so I'm going to write a few one-shots to up the number

I've decided that there are far too few Grey Griffins fanfics, so I'm going to write a few one-shots to up the number. I hope some people read this, and review when they do. If not, I'll still be happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Get used to it.

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Natalia tossed and turned in her bed. "The cutest girl," he'd said. Sure, of course she was pretty, and good at dancing around in a far too pretty dress, and stuff like that, but it wasn't like she could do anything interesting. It wasn't like she'd ever save him for Bog Beasts. And still, she was somehow better. __

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)

When those girls laughed at her, he'd thrown snowballs at them. But when Brooke came around, she was just the 'cutest girl.' It wasn't like she was any better, she just coated it all with a disgusting amount of sugar.

_  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?  
_

Brook would never, ever do anything close to what she did for him, but some how… Brooke was still better. It didn't make sense to her. Tears started to roll down her face, and she quickly brushed them away. He wasn't worth that. If he liked Brooke better…

_  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
_

She leaned back. Okay, so it wasn't exactly like that. He'd just been trying to annoy her. He probably never thought it would get to her like this. It shouldn't have gotten to her like this… Why did it get to her like this? Because, she was jealous. She bit her lip. She'd been trying to ignore it, but she was jealous, jealous of Brooke… because he liked Brooke, and not her… But… maybe he didn't like Brooke that much.

_  
(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair_

She'd never be like Brooke, she knew that for sure. She didn't even want to be like Brooke. But maybe… he didn't want someone like Brooke. He'd saved her a lot of times, maybe he liked her the way she liked him… Even if she wasn't like Brooke.__

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  


She opened the door to her room and tiptoed to the boys' room. There were some faint sounds coming from the garage. She snuck down there. Sure enough, Harley was still awake. He looked up as she came in. "I was lonely," she said quickly.

"Yeah, you have that huge room all to yourself. I'd be lonely too," he answered. "But for some reason, I think that's not why you're here."

"Is it that obvious?" Natalia asked, feeling sheepish.

Harley just looked at her expectantly.

"Did you really mean it? That Brooke is the cutest girl?" Natalia asked quickly, the questions bursting out.

_(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
_

"No, not really," Harley said.

Natalia breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. It's just…" she trailed off, and they looked at each other. "Well, I was jealous."

Harley leaned over and pulled her close. "Brooke is nothing compared to you," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I ever even hinted otherwise." __

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!  


Natalia put her head on his shoulder, lost for words, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and they just stayed there for a moment, neither wanting to break it. Then they heard sounds from the main room, as Ernie went out for a midnight snack. Natalia blushed. "I should go," she said, reluctantly. "But always remember this moment, okay?"

_  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

"It'll be hard to forget."


End file.
